


Meet me in the middle

by Oftales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Communication, Cops AU, Demisexuality, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Magnus Bane, Flirtationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Romance, Slow Burn, detectives au, flirtypants Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftales/pseuds/Oftales
Summary: Detective Alexander Lightwood is a dutiful cop. His work life is great.His family life is greatHis dating life? Not so much.In a world full of men mostly desiring just a night of passion with him, Alec searches for someone he can form a true connection with. Someone, he can one day think of as HomeEnter Magnus Bane who seems like exactly the type of guy Alec should be avoiding.Or should he?[This plot idea was only partially formed, then Brooklyn nine-nine inspired me and BAM! We're here now]
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Enjoy! I'm on twitter @oftales1.  
> Also, no beta!

Detective Alec Lightwood hastily stepped into the briefing room just in time for the squad meeting. Captain Luke offered him an acknowledging nod which was accompanied with an inquisitive look—Alec always got to the precinct a few minutes before the morning briefing. Always. So, him arriving just in time earned him a couple of other surprised looks too. Nevertheless, Simon was ecstatic to see him, as always and Underhill waved at him, casually gesturing to the empty seat next to him. He barely croaked a ‘morning’ when an unfamiliar male walked in.

The first thing Alec noticed were those kohl-lined eyes and then Captain Luke was talking “Ah yes, please welcome Detective Bane, he’s officially transferred from the 99th precinct and Magnus, I can only offer you One and a half minutes to introduce yourself.” Captain Luke spoke with a tone of no-nonsense and this Magnus person outright directed not so subtle finger-guns at him. “Good morning all, I’ll try to impress all of you within the given time limit—”

Alexander may have zoned out for a bit there, the headache was killing him and he picked up on the mention of the cats Detective Bane owned while Alec really took in the guy’s appearance. Bane seemed to have a quirky taste in fashion, with his hair styled up in a silky tousled mess which only added to his overall look. The long coat over a set of chains that teasingly winked from time to time whenever the light hit his chest right. Alec sniffled and palmed at his cheek, Underhill gave him an ‘are you alright?’ look and Alec shook his head. “I think I’m coming down with something” he had muttered under his breath and caught Magnus’ gaze who was saying something about wanting to work with each and everyone of them on new cases. Magnus directed a mischief-filled smile at him as they locked gazes and Alec flashed him a friendly smile and promptly covered his mouth when he felt like he was about to sneeze. It never came and he wiggled his nose in distress, oblivious to how Magnus seemed to have found that to be charming. He had almost called in sick but he knew he would only get restless if he didn’t work on his current case a little more. Within seconds Captain Luke was taking over the briefing again, Detective Bane seated himself and Captain Luke briefed them about a not-so-new drug on the streets. It was rumored to be linked to a prominent mobster instead of a lowly drug dealer. Alexander’s brows furrowed when he heard the name of the drug, ‘ _shugar_ ’, that name had been coming up a lot. Whatever Mob was behind it, they were working aggressively to spread this thing as much as they could. “And we’ve lost him” the words uttered near his ear snapped him out of it and he whipped to his left to come face to face with Simon. Infact, a facefull of Simon, the guy barely recognized that ‘personal space’ was a thing. “Hey there buddy, how about you take three steps back right now” Alec grinned while the playfully murderous intent in his eyes effectively had Simon scrambling back only to ram into Magnus’ side who yelped and looked over the sniggering pair—namely Alec and Underhill—while Simon spluttered apologies “Playing tricks on the new guy already?” Magnus lifted his chin in mock indignation and gave Simon’s head a gentle pet, prompting Alec to cackle harder than he intended. Which got him to nearly cough a lung out. Before anyone could say anything a sharp ‘ _detective lightwood, my office’_ from Luke made him wince.

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble” Alec commented warily, and Underhill murmured a “lucky you” with a great amount of sass. “ Excuse me, gents” Alec grinned and stepped out of the briefing room along with the rest of the officers and detectives filing out of the room and returning to their desks.

“Good morning” Alec greeted with as much cheer as he could manage but Luke saw right through him and gestured for Alec to close the door “Hold on, I’ll call Bane too” and as Alec took a seat with somewhat wide, curious eyes studying the captain, Luke was on the phone asking his assistant to send Detective Bane in. “I thought I was in trouble for coming in when I’m clearly under the weather” Alec breathed out when Luke hung up and Luke huffed a quiet laugh “Atleast let me scold you a bit first—an unhealthy cop is no good to anyone. You hear me?”

“Read you loud and clear, sir” Alec sat up straighter with his lips curling in a soft smile “I’m going to beat whatever this is and then work whatever big case you’re handing me over”

“Actually, you and Bane are going to become part of something bigger. I’m making you both part of our precinct’s task force. _Shugar_ has messed with us for far too long.” Alec’s expression grew somber and he gave a stoic nod just as the door opened, he caught the scent of the cologne first- pretty pleasant to his sense- and then he quirked his head up to watch Bane practically glide into the room and slide into the chair next to him.

“Captain, Detective Lightwood” he greeted, Alec thought his mannerisms to be charming as he tipped his head back “Just Alexander is fine” at which Magnus beamed “Detective _Just_ Alexander Lightwood”. Alec chuckled and redirected his gaze to Luke who was studying them rather intently “If you two were done flirting--“

“Oh I was just warming up, Cap’n” Magnus retorted smoothly to which Alec raised a pointed brow at the new detective only to quickly gesture to Luke “So, _Shugar_?” and chanced a fleeting glance at Magnus who seemed to have sucked back another joke if that lip-biting was anything to go by. “Yes. Thankyou Alec,” Luke was leaning in, hands clasped together, squeezing each other and Alec instantly read that body language: the captain had a lot on his mind. “You’re both going to become part of the task force, they can do with more people on the team, especially with two detectives such as yourselves. We have intel that there are moles among us, which is why wanted to speak to you two privately.” Magnus raised a hand and Luke paused “Yes?”

“How do you know neither of us is the mole?” Magnus inquired and Alec found himself slowly nodding. Luke shrugged and shot them an empty grin “I don’t. One of my most trusted detective” he gestured to Alec only to gesture to Magnus “And a transferring detective. You two are the only ones hearing all of this. So if something does happen, I know who to grab, don’t I?” Luke’s gaze was significantly zeroing onto Magnus but Detective Fashionista never looked away and smilingly nodded “Message received. Just so you know-“ he tipped his head to look at Alec from under his lashes “If you’re the mole, you might want to reconsider your life choices tonight.” Alec was quick to duck his head and sneeze against his elbow “I already am” the muffled groaned caused Luke and Magnus to smile helplessly “You’re off the task force if I see you not taking care of yourself” Luke’s warning had a pinch of warmth in it and Alec nodded hastily “Sir yes sir, so who’s leading the team?”

“Lydia” just the name had Alec perking up and Magnus took note of that. He had been trying to keep his observation of Alec subtle. Undoubtedly Detective Just Alexander Lightwood was ethereal, and Magnus just happened to be digging the overall vibe of the guy.

He was finally very happy he had transferred to the 98th precinct.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets to chat with detective lightwood and the other detective lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to make random song titles my chapter titles.   
> Thankyou for leaving Kudos and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Luke carried on, telling them that during the week Detective Lydia would be meeting the task force at a secret location to brief and update them on their proceedings. An entire operation was in the works and Alexander found himself growing more and more intrigued. The mob boss responsible for all the chaos in New York was known for his malicious and merciless ways. Even setting up hits on his own men when required, he surely was a demonic being.

Alexander sniffled and caught the looks both Magnus and Luke gave him. Alec forced a smile “I’ll be fine. Anything else, Captain?”

“No, just keep this new mission’s information among yourselves and you” Luke gave them both a pointed stare, the pen he held swaying from Magnus to Alec “take a half-day off. Nu-uh” he held up the pen just as Alec was about to protest “That was an order”

Alec flashed him a strained smile “Copy that”

“Dismissed”

Just as they stepped out, Rey pulled Magnus aside, Alec gave him a small wave and returned to his desk with his mind set on getting the paperwork done for a homicide case he had just closed. He had lost track of time, his eyelids felt heavy and he was intent on finishing this one report before going home early, absolutely intent on following Luke’s order. That’s when a steaming bowl of soup was gently placed on his desk. Eyebrows reaching his hairline Alec looked up to find Magnus smiling down at him “I can see who the troublemaker in the office is” Magnus commented light-heartedly and nodded towards Luke’s office

“You’re going to be in so much trouble if he finds you here—made it myself” he then nodded to the bowl “It’s got magical properties just so you know, with a pinch of truth serum. Just in case you’re the mole”, he wiggled a single eyebrow at Alec prompting a smile out of him

“First of all, Detective Bane, you’ve got the wrong guy. I’m not the troublemaker” . Magnus chuckled and raised a brow “Not denying being the mole I see” and Alec detected a bit of a _purr_ in his voice while Magnus leaned his hip against the table, toned arms coming up to snugly cross over his chest. Alec raised the bowl and snorted “Secondly, I don’t believe in magic. Also, you really didn’t have to.”

He took one tentative sip while Magnus was dramatically gasping a “nonbeliever!” only to drop the act and flash him a warm smile “Oh but I wanted to. Besides, first day at a new precinct, I aim to impress from the get-go. How am I doing so far, Detective Lightwood?” head tilted he blinked slowly at Alec as if really trying to work a spell on him and Alexander mildly wondered if the guy had gone from nice to flirtatious. He couldn’t help the appreciative hum at the taste of it and gave Magnus a nod, preferring to look at the almost-done reports before him. Something about how Magnus was looking at him was too… _intense._

“I’d say maybe you’re trying a little too hard, you don’t need to impress me, I’m not your boss but I’m grateful for the soup, that was very considerate of you.”

 _And almost as if you’re trying to establish a certain impression_ , he thought to himself as hazel eyes darted up to really take in Magnus, was he truly being just nice, flirtatious or was he a skilled con artist?

Magnus had chuckled at his response “I always give it my all in life, be it work…be it love. I like watching out for people” he raised a shoulder in a shrug and Alec gave him a half smile “ That’s wonderful, I like watching out for people too.” His words held a double-meaning and it seemed as if Magnus caught on to it. Matching Magnus’ gaze he felt a surge of tension in the air between them. Magnus’ smile had shrunk to a small smirk “What a coincidence. Will you be keeping an eye on me, Detective?”

“You know I will” Alec retorted smoothly, edges of his mouth curling in a small, cryptic smile as he took another sip of the soup.

“Lovely, because I’ll be keeping an eye on you too.”

“ _Perfect_. I wouldn’t have it any other way”

Alec needed to get back to the report and Magnus needed to talk to Isabelle about their case they had just been assigned but for some reason, the two remained there just staring for what felt like some of the longest seconds of their lives.

In reality, it had been four seconds of silence and then Isabelle’s voice had the two looking over. She looked to the soup, to Alec and then to the clock “Didn’t Luke tell you to-“

“Yes. Magnus made me soup so really it’s his fault I’m still here.”

Magnus gaped at Alec, who was the picture of innocence quietly sipping at the soup only to huff a laugh “Wow, kindness has no place in this world anymore.”

Isabelle chuckled and planted a hand on Alec’s shoulder, patting it a little too hard making Alec grumble under his breath “Whatever happened to ‘make health a priority’ big brother?”

Magnus quirked a brow and looked between the two, studying their features “Oh..oh how did I not see the resemblance!” Isabelle grinned and lovingly patted Alec’s hair. He made a futile attempt of ducking his head “Yup, this one’s my brother and my brother should really be leaving soon because Luke looks like he’s gonna open the door and step out.” Her words took a turn from cheerful to a playful warning and Alexander quickly drained the rest of the soup, grabbed the unfinished report and stood up to face her

“Cover me?”

“Always”

Magnus watched that little exchange between the siblings and felt a warmth in his chest grow. He watched Alec head towards the elevator and Isabelle gave his arm a light pat “Come on new partner, we got work to do.”

“Yes ma’am”

It was around the time of sunset when Magnus’ buzzing phone pulled him out of the case file. What greeted him was a text from an unknown number:

Hey. I don’t recall properly thanking you for the soup. I just woke up from a nap and I can’t recall much of today. So, thankyou, the magic really seemed to work.

Brows furrowed Magnus typed back a

Hey yourself, is this Detective Lightwood? I’m pretty sure it is but just checking…

It seemed as if Alec had been waiting for a reply because Magnus got a response fast

Oh fuck, yeah hi, its Alec. The _other_ Detective Lightwood. Should have led with that. Got your number from the records.

Magnus was grinning

Good evening _other detective Lightwood_ , I’m glad my magic worked on you. And I’m glad you snooped around for my number. I feel special.

Alexander snuggled further into the covers and chuckled to himself

Good evening, I did not _snoop_ around for your number.

Alec let the phone slide down the pillow next to his head, nibbling at his bottom lip and instantly raised it when it buzzed

Sure, whatever you say ;)

Alec’s next text made Magnus obliviously pout

Haha. Listen, I gotta get up and get to adulting, now that I have the energy. See you tomorrow.

Magnus typed a quick ‘take care’ and ended up staring at the blank screen even after locking it. No matter how much he liked bad boys he really hoped Alec wasn’t a dirty cop.

For the rest of the couple of hours he couldn’t help but direct tactfully formed questions about Alec at Isabelle and in return, Isabelle gave carefully crafted responses. The more personal the question, the more vague her answers would be and now and then she’d give him an almost knowing smile as if the words were on the tip of her tongue but she’d let it go and have them re-focus on the case.

Magnus took note of that detail, while on the other side, Isabelle took note about the new detective’s curiosity. So later that night at home she went over to Alec’s with a home-made meal and some gossip about a certain Detective Bane.

Two hours later she left and as Alec was seeing her off at the door her words echoed in his mind. “ _He’s been asking about you. Be careful.”_


End file.
